If You Leave Me Now
by TheWingedWhispered
Summary: Like Harry Potter, Jase O'Neill clone of Jack O'Neill prefers the quiet life. Yet, he ends up in a world ruled by magic, suffering a three faction war. He finds himself in the role of protector to a boy called Teddy. HP/SG-1 crossover. Slash HP/Mini-Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it.

**Warnings**: This story includes a sad beginning, clone or mini Jack O'Neill (known as Jase) and slash.

Thanks to Phoenix Catcher for respecting my desire to conserve my use of the letter U.

He just started a new story that is a crossover with some books that I have never read, but it seems cool.

* * *

"You won't even look at me when I talk to you, Harry? You disapprove of me that much?" – Draco Malfoy to Harry Potter, New New Years Eve.

**If You Leave Me Now**

**Chapter One**

A twenty-one year old looking Jase O'Neill, formerly known as Jack, shifted the paper bag of groceries onto his other hip as he climbed the stairs to the third floor. He walked down the hallway to the second to last apartment on the left, fishing through his coat pocket for his keys. He reached his door and put the bag down. He pulled out a few crumpled receipts and a pack of gum before he found his keys. He pushed the key into the lock, but a movement to the left caught his attention. A young boy, no more than ten, was standing in the middle of the hallway staring into his neighbor's open apartment. He was barefoot and dressed in striped pajamas and had blood on his face.

Jase took a few steps towards him, "Hey, kid. You okay?"

The boy didn't look away from the apartment, "Uncle Coco isn't moving."

Jase moved to stand beside the boy and look into the apartment. Just barely over the threshold, a man lay unmoving on his side. He was barefoot like the boy and his sweater had spots of white on it, but the rest was red with blood. Jase gently took the boy by the shoulders and turned him away from the sight. Jase stepped into the apartment and knelt beside the man. He pushed the blonde hair, matted with blood, off his face and hopefully checked for a pulse. He was surprised to find a weak one and almost shouted in surprise when he realized the man's eyes were open and cold blue eyes were surveying him.

"Who do you serve?"

"Don't move. I'm going to call for help."

"Who do you serve?" He demanded.

Jase moved to stand, but the man grabbed his hand. Jase shook his head. "I don't know what you're asking."

"Who do you serve? Lucius, Rufus or Albus?"

Jase shook his head, "I don't know who they are."

"Good. Then you can te-tell Harry that Maggie and Junior aren't safe, Dud is dead. Tell him I love him and… and I'm sorry," He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes for a moment, "I'm sorry to leave him. And," He hesitated for a short moment; "I'll have to deliver my apologies now, because I won't be alive to give them once the spell wears off. I'm sorry for doing this to you."

He prodded Jase with a long slender stick. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask the man what he thought he was doing. But he stood up instead.

"Teddy," The man called.

The boy entered the apartment, stepping around Jase, "Uncle Coco…"

"Come here, you," the man opened his arms and drew Teddy to his chest, "I need you to listen really carefully. This is important."

"Okay," Teddy whispered.

"I've cast a spell on this muggle. He'll hide you and protect you until Harry finds you. He'll be susceptible to your suggestion, so be very careful with what you say to him."

"You're coming with us."

He squeezed Teddy tightly for a moment before giving him a gentle shove, "Go on."

"We don't leave anyone behind. That's what family is! That's what you said!" Teddy cried out, his brown eyes filling with tears.

"Teddy, go with him."

Teddy shook his head wildly, "No!"

The man pointed his stick at Jase. Without really understanding why he was doing so, Jase picked up with young boy. Teddy struggled with all his might and screamed, but Jase held onto him easily.

"No! No!"

He left the apartment and went to his car. There was virtually no one around because of the early hour. Teddy had stopped fighting him by the time he opened the door to the passenger seat. His face was twisted into a sort of resigned horror. He put the boy in it and moved to buckle his seatbelt, but the boy brushed his hands away.

"I can do it. I've been in a car before."

Jase got into the driver's side and started the car. Teddy wiped his tears away and brought his knees to his chest. He watched Jase drive for a few minutes and stayed silent until they were out of the city and on the interstate.

"What's your name?"

"Jase," He replied amiably, "What's yours?"

"Teddy," He whispered, brushing away a few stray tears from his pale cheeks.

Jase drove until the car needed more gasoline. He got the key for the bathroom and sent Teddy there to clean up while he filled up the tank. He bought two waters, two bags of chips and a pre made sandwich for each of them. Jase ate easily as he drove, but Teddy did little more than take a few sips of water. They got dinner at a fast food drive-through and Teddy added the new food to the lunch that he had not eaten.

"It's not good to skip meals," Jase said, "If you want something else I'll get it for you."

"Stop talking like you care about me. It's just the spell."

Jase tilted his head, but after a moment shrugged away the words he couldn't seem to comprehend. Of course he cared about Teddy. He was hiding him and protecting him. He drove almost mindlessly. It was almost dark when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

Jase placed the voice instantly and it brought a small frown to his face, "Why are you calling me?"

"You're in a shit ton of trouble, kid. Where are you?"

"I'm with Teddy. Why am I in trouble?" He asked passively.

There was a long pause, "Are you stoned?"

"No."

"Inebriated in anyway?"

"Nope."

"Who is Teddy?"

"He's Teddy."

"Are you being purposefully difficult? Do you remember what happened this morning?"

"Yes."

"Why did you flee the scene?"

"What scene?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Your fingerprints were found on a dead body."

"A dead body?" He began to feel a bit of concern at that.

Teddy's turned to him, his eyes wide, "Hang up," He demanded.

Jase closed the phone immediately.

"Give it here."

Jase gave Teddy the phone. The boy turned off the phone and tossed it in the back seat. Jase shrugged and continued to drive. He stopped for gas once more, but Teddy was asleep and he thought it better to let him continue. He could always stop again if the boy needed anything. He drove until he was across the street from a military base. It made him feel a strong surge of emotion. Abruptly, he felt as though a fog had been lifted from his mind.

He stared at the still sleeping kid in the passenger seat. He'd fled the scene of a murder and taken a child with him. Why had he done that? He scowled when he remembered the phone conversation. It wasn't likely that old man Jack, that was what he had taken to referring to him when he thought about him, was going to help him out on this one. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about what the man, Uncle Coco Teddy called him, had said. A spell. He had some how compelled Jase to take the boy and flee, but he seemed to be motivated only by wanting to protect Teddy. He'd also given Jase a message for someone called Harry. That made no sense at all to Jase. His neighbor was an up tight University student called Evan. He'd tried to befriend the other young man, but had been rebuked at nearly every turn until he gave it up as a lost case. Evan was the last person Jase would ever suspect of being involved with something dangerous or violent. He was too rigidly normal.

It was surprisingly easy for Jase to come to a decision, although he did consider it carefully. While he'd been manipulated and pulled into this situation against his will, he understood the motivation to protect a child. Teddy had just witnessed his Uncle die and didn't deserve to be abandoned because Jase didn't appreciate the desperate man's actions. He'd help him.

He gently shook Teddy awake. Bleary brown eyes stared at him in confusion for a moment. Jase could tell the exact instant that Teddy woke enough to remember what had happened.

"Where are we?"

"Whatever it is that your Uncle did to me wore off."

Teddy unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the passenger door before Jase could stop him.

"Teddy, wait."

Teddy paused and turned to look at Jase, his expression more closed than a child's ever should be. His eyes filled with tears again, but none of them fell. His bottom lip trembled and even if Jase hadn't already decided to help him, there was absolutely no way he could abandon a child in need. A shadow of a thought crossed his mind. If Charlie had ever been in need like this, lost and away from his family, would anyone have bothered to help him?

"Let me help you."

He bit his bottom lip harshly, "You would do that?"

Jase nodded. Teddy hesitated for another moment before pulling the car door shut. Jase put the car back on the road and drove away from the base, forcing himself not to speed. He didn't stop until they were in the next town. He pulled into a small parking lot near a public park. He and Teddy watched the sun rise for a few minutes in silence.

"What happened, Teddy?"

"I could go to prison if I tell you this," He murmured, "And if I use names, they'll find me."

Jase didn't say anything, but he couldn't imagine anyone putting such a young child in prison.

He took a breath and steeled himself before he began to speak, "I'm a wizard. Well, I will be once I'm old enough to get a wand and go to school."

"Okay," Jase said, willing to hear where this story was going. He'd certainly seen and heard stranger things.

"There was a war. You won't have heard about it. It was among wizard kind. Both my parents were killed. I was just a baby then. I stayed with my grandmother. There was a short peace, but then fighting broke out between three different factions. That's why Uncle Coco kept asking whom you served."

"He thought I had been sent after you?"

Teddy nodded, "It's not unusual. Almost every hitwizard in the world is currently working in Britain. My grandmother was murdered by a hitwizard and my godfather took me in before my first birthday. He and Uncle Coco took care of me. They loved each other."

"They were together?"

Teddy nodded, "They kept it a secret because Uncle Coco and my godfather weren't on the same side during the war. After my godfather ended the war, things changed between them."

"They were able to become friends?"

Teddy hesitated, "I'm not sure. I overheard a conversation I wasn't supposed to. Someone asked my godfather how long he and Uncle Coco had been together. My godfather said he wouldn't like the answer. They'd known each other since they were eleven."

"I see."

"And when I was three, Uncle Coco's best friends were murdered. Their daughter Maggie came to live with us because Uncle Coco was her godfather. Then everyone found out about Uncle Coco and my godfather and they were so angry. The side my godfather fought with during the war was sure that Uncle Coco was using magic to make my godfather be with him. They wanted to take Maggie and I away and put Uncle Coco in prison. The side Uncle Coco came from had always wanted my godfather dead, but now they knew Uncle Coco was a traitor. And the third side hates both of them for being powerful wizards. They wanted to put my godfather in the hospital and Uncle Coco in prison or maybe just kill him. They would have put Maggie and I in an orphanage. They attacked us one morning and we had to flee. Since then we've been in hiding, never together as a family for more than a few minutes. Maggie was hiding with Dud and Junior, Uncle Coco and I were hiding in France and my godfather somewhere else."

"Who are Dud and Junior?"

"Dud is my godfathers cousin and Junior is his son. Dud isn't a wizard, but Junior will be once he goes to school. I'm not sure how or who, but someone found them. It was just random luck that Uncle Coco and I went there that day. He was going to send all of us to Italy and go see my godfather so they could find a new place for us to hide together. Dud and Junior were going to come with us too."

He wiped away the tears that slipped down his cheeks, "They killed Dud. I hid with Maggie and Junior behind the couch, but suddenly it was on fire. Junior and Maggie went one way and I went the other. I got hit with a curse and I fell and hit my head. I don't remember what happened until Uncle Coco and I were in the hallway. He forced the door to open with his magic and then he fell on the ground. His sweater was so red. It was a present from my godfather for Uncle Coco's last birthday."

Teddy wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Jase gave him a few minutes to calm down before speaking.

"Can you tell me anyone's full name?"

He shook his head, "I can't. They would find me if I used names. It's a spell. That's why we all had to come up with nicknames."

Jase took a moment to wonder if it was really magic or some sort of alien technology these people had come across that they explained away as magic. Maybe they weren't human at all.

"Teddy, what can I do to help you? Do you know any way to contact your godfather?"

Teddy shook his head, "I'm sure he's discovered…" His voice caught, "We left Uncle Coco in his doorway," He shook his head and his expression cleared, "Ma-maybe he's okay."

"Your godfather lives in that apartment?"

Teddy nodded, obvious eager not to dwell on what happened to his uncle.

"Tall guy, with dark hair and green eyes? About my age?"

Teddy nodded.

"Called Evan?"

"Yeah, that sounds like him. He's gone by Evan before. Were you friendly with him? Uncle Coco always worried that he would be lonely."

"I knew who he was. He kept pretty busy," Jase evaded.

"He'll go look for me in France and for Dud, Junior and Maggie in England. When he can't find us he'll-" Teddy stopped abruptly.

"What?"

"I- I can't remember what happened after I hit my head. I don't know what happened to Junior and Maggie! Did we leave them there? Did Uncle Coco take them somewhere? Are they…?"

Jase took his hand and squeezed it gently, "Lets not speculate about that right now."

Teddy nodded, "The best thing to do is to wait for my godfather to find me. We're not blood kin, but he has his ways."

"We have to stay out of sight. I think the police are looking for me."

Teddy frowned, "Why would they be?"

"The police found my fingerprints."

Teddy's bottom lip trembled, "On his body?"

"I'm sorry."

Teddy burst into tears. Jase pulled him into his lap and gently rocked him. Teddy's fists clung to his shirt and he cried so hard his entire body shook. He cried until all he could do was sob and hiccup. He sobbed until he nearly hyperventilated. He pressed his cheek against Jase's chest and stared out the window with swollen and red-rimmed eyes. Jase let him remain like that until he fell asleep. He got out of the car, cradling Teddy, and transferred him to the backseat. He found a blanket in the emergency kit he kept in the trunk. He slid back into the driver's seat. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, wondering what to do.

The next thing Jase was aware of was someone shaking him by the shoulder. He jumped. A young policeman smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, sir. I knocked on the window, but neither you nor the boy responded."

Jase glanced over his shoulder to see Teddy was still asleep. He managed a smile for the police officer.

"We're headed north to visit my father. We just stopped to get a few hours of sleep."

The police officer nodded and smiled again, "Drive safely."

Jase nodded. When the police officer stepped away, he pulled the door closed and started the car. His first instinct was to go to Minnesota. He shook his head. Old man Jack would definitely check there for him. What was one place he would never want to go to again? It came to him after a minute. Mexico. He'd been robbed and beaten up by a gang in Mexico before he joined the Air Force. Jase had since gone back with some friends and enjoyed the country, but old man Jack didn't have any pleasant memories of Mexico. So Jase got on the interstate and headed south. He'd been driving a few hours when Teddy woke up.

"Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop?"

Jase stopped at a gas station. He sent Teddy off to use the bathroom. He spent the remainder of the cash in his wallet on gas, food and some clothes for him and Teddy. Teddy changed into the t-shirt and shorts in the backseat while Jase drove. The shorts had Colorado written across the leg and the t-shirt had an image on the state of Colorado on it. He got a Colorado hoodie for himself.

He and Teddy shared the remainder of the food that Teddy hadn't eaten yesterday. He headed south until he was back home. He parked a few blocks over from his apartment building. Teddy looked around curiously.

"Where are we?"

"Teddy," He said gently, "I have to get a few things from my apartment building or we aren't going to get very far. Do you want to stay here?"

"Don't leave me alone!"

"It's your choice. Are you sure you want to go back there?"

Teddy nodded quickly. Jase found the spare key to his apartment in the glove compartment. Jase pulled on the sweater and pulled the hood up to hide his face. Once out of the car, he picked up Teddy and swung him around to carry him in a piggyback. He approached the apartment building carefully and was only slightly surprised to find it wasn't been watched obviously or subtly. Of course, old man Jack would never return here so he didn't except Jase to. There was no sign of the terrible events of the previous day. His keys and groceries were gone and the door to Evan's apartment was closed like nothing had happened. Jase entered his apartment and set Teddy down in the living room. Teddy curled up on the couch and buried his head in his arms. Jase started to say something to him, but realized that they didn't have time.

He went into his bedroom and pulled an envelope out from under his mattress and stuffed it in with a bag of clothes. He went into the kitchen and stuffed another bag full of snacks. He felt those bags with Teddy and packed up his laptop in a shoulder bag. He carried the bag of food and his laptop while Teddy shouldered the lighter bag of clothes. They walked back to the car in silence and without incident. Despite that, Jase wasn't able to breath easily until they were back on the interstate and out of the city.

"Where are we going?"

Jase glanced at him briefly, "Mexico."

"I've been to Mexico City before. Uncle Coco and Maggie and I hid there once. Uncle Coco hated it because he got a tan."

Jase smiled, "Are you all originally from England?"

Teddy nodded, "Yeah, but I think Maggie and I have spent more time out of England than in it."

"Do you miss the fish and chips?"

Teddy smiled, "Uncle Coco never let me eat fish and chips. He always said greasy muggle food wasn't good for wizards, but my godfather let me have some whenever I wanted. Uncle Coco was distrustful of everything muggle, but my godfather grew up a muggle so he wasn't worried about it."

"Muggle?"

"Oh. It means someone who doesn't have magic."

They ate fruit from the bag he packed for lunch and listened to the radio for the rest of the drive. They stopped at a rest area before dinner and Jase was able to finger through a discarded newspaper. There was nothing about him in it. Teddy spent a long time in the bathroom and when he emerged it was obvious that he'd been crying. Jase carried him back to the car.

Feeling slightly more secure and wanting to give Teddy a break from the car, Jase stopped for the night at a somewhat sleazy motel and paid with the cash from his envelope. It was a little something he kept around in case of emergencies.

He and Teddy were both grateful for a shower and a full night sleep in a real bed. Jase washed Teddy's clothes in the sink and hung them in the bathroom to dry over night.

He woke up halfway through the night because a sniffling Teddy had joined him in his bed. He wrapped an around Teddy, but didn't try to talk to him. He woke up at a respectable hour and was mildly amused to see a drool spot on his chest from Teddy.

He let the boy sleep for another hour and occupied himself with sit up and push-ups. He took another shower before waking Teddy. They raided the continental breakfast before heading back out onto the road.

By the time they were close to the border, both Teddy and Jase were sick of being in the car. Jase wanted to conserve the cash, so they started sleeping in the car on the side of the road instead of stopping at a hotel. They sold the car at the border and snuck across on foot without much of a problem. Jase carried Teddy on his back the entire time. It seemed he was used to this sort of thing by the ease with which he climbed through fence holes and hid when the border patrol came around. Once over the border, they hitchhiked to Hermosillo without any trouble. Once in Hermosillo they stayed in a decent hotel and Teddy spent half the night enraptured with the television. Once again he started out in his own bed, but climbed into Jase's during the night, his cheeks wet with tears.

"Teddy?" Jase whispered.

"I'm not hurt," He sniffled, "I just didn't want to be alone."

"It's okay," Jase assured him.

"Are we going to stay here?" Teddy spoke again after a minute.

"Do you want to?"

Teddy hesitated, "I'm not sure. I'm afraid to stay in one place for too long, but if we keep moving it might make it harder for my godfather to find us."

Jase thought about it for a few minute, but Teddy fell asleep in the time he took to answer. The next day they agreed to stay in Hermosillo for a few days and see what happened. They went shopping and got some clothes for Teddy so he had more to wear than the stuff from Colorado. Fluent in Spanish, Jase was easily able to communicate with people there, but Teddy frequently hid behind him. It automatically endeared him to anyone who saw him. With their brown eyes and brown hair, most people assumed that Teddy was his son and with Teddy so shy around everyone, there was no noticeable difference in their accents to explain away.

They stayed in Hermosillo for three days, most of which was spent in the Ecological Center. Teddy was more fascinated with the botanic area than the zoo and even pointed out a few plants to him that wizards used as well.

"What do wizards use plants for?"

Teddy stifled a giggle, "Potions, of course."

"Ah," Jase smiled, "Of course."

On their third day in Hermosillo they were leaving the Ecological Center when Teddy noticed something. He pointed excitedly.

"A wizard shop!"

Jase didn't notice anything out of their ordinary, "Where?"

Teddy half dragged him to a shop that Jase didn't notice until they were in the doorway. He followed Teddy and glanced around at the strange assortment of bottles. A young man smiled at them as the entered.

"Hello. You are Americans, yes?"

Surprising Jase, Teddy's shyness was completely gone and he took control of the situation, "English."

His smile faded slightly, but he still managed to look welcoming, "How are you enjoying Hermosillo?"

"We like it very much," Teddy replied so politely that the man began to relax again.

"Is there anything specific you are looking for?"

Teddy smiled, "Yes, actually. Do you have stationary supplies?"

"Yes."

"And can you direct me to the post by owl office?"

The man was surprisingly relaxed about taking American muggle money. He wrote down the directions for Teddy and they were on their way.

"Where are we going?"

Teddy smiled, "You'll see."

Jase rolled his eyes, but let the boy have his secrets, "Why was he uncomfortable when you said we were English?"

Teddy sighed, "Because British wizards are getting a really bad reputation. Our fighting has started to spill into other countries."

Abruptly Teddy took his hand and pulled him into another small shop he never would have noticed on his own. Whatever technology these people used, it was impressive. A middle-aged woman seated behind a window smiled at them. Teddy smiled back.

There was nothing else in the room except for a few counters. Jase lifted Teddy up to sit on one so he could write on the parchment he had bought. He watched with fascination as Teddy wrote with what he called a self-inking quill.

_Harry James Potter,_

_Noon. London time._

_Ted Remus Lupin_

He handed the self-inking quill to Jase, "Write out your mobile number."

Teddy blew on the parchment until it dried, folded it and put it in an envelope that sealed itself. He jumped off the counter and walked over to the woman behind the window.

"Destination?"

He shrugged, "Hard to say. I need it to be untraceable."

She raised an eyebrow, "The full name is on the letter?"

Teddy nodded.

"What are you paying with?"

They left with his wallet significantly lighter, but Teddy was clutching his hand and smiling so Jase couldn't find it in him to mind. They had a late lunch, went back to the hotel for their things and boarded a bus for Kino Nuevo. They arrived at a nearly indecent hour and barely woke in time to for Jase to disable the GPS on his phone and turn it on in time for 7pm. It rang at 7:01 sharp. Jase handed the phone to Teddy, but the boy shook his head.

"I- I can't talk to him," His brown eyes filled with tears.

Jase frowned, but answered the call, "Hello?"

There was a long pause and a soft voice asked, "Where is Teddy?"

"He's here."

"Put him on."

Jase offered Teddy the phone, but the boy shook his head and backed away, the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Is it Harry?"

Jase spoke into the phone, "He wants to know if you are Harry?"

"I am."

"Prove it!" Teddy challenged almost hysterically.

"He said-"

"I heard him. Ask him how he wants me to prove it."

Jase turned to Teddy, "How?"

"Who gave him the first photograph he ever saw of me?"

Jase posed the question to Harry.

"Remus did. His father."

"Your father Remus did."

Teddy's eyes narrowed, "What color was my hair?"

"What color was his hair?"

"Blue," Harry replied.

"Blue," Jase repeated to Teddy.

The boy calmed marginally, but his tears did not slow, "It's him."

Jase offered him the phone again, but Teddy shook his head, "I can't talk to him."

"Why not?"

"Because!" Teddy burst out.

"He still won't talk to you," Jase told Harry.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," Jase admitted.

"This is Jase O'Neill, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I read the muggle police report. I've taken care of everything, your name has been removed from the records and I modified the memories that I had to, but I think someone noticed what I did. Don't go back home. Some part of your government is still looking for you."

"Yeah, I figured."

"So how did you get dragged into this?"

"I was put under a spell and once it wore off I decided to keep helping Teddy."

"Teddy put you under the spell?"

"No, his Uncle did."

"No!" Teddy cried out, "Don't tell him!"

"Oh," Harry said softly, evidentially having been able to hear Teddy, "Jase, can you tell him that I know Draco is dead?"

Jase felt his throat constrict for a moment at the pain in Harry's voice and the devastated expression Teddy wore, "Teddy, he knows that Draco is dead."

"No! Don't say his name! They'll find us."

"With Draco dead, that spell won't work anymore."

"It's okay," Jase said, "Harry says its okay to say his name. He already knows, so you don't have to tell him. Will you talk to him?"

Slowly, Teddy took the phone from Jase and raised it to his ear, "Harry?"

He was quiet for a long moment, before he burst into tears, "I'm okay. I wasn't hurt at all, except I can't really remember what happened. Jase has been taking care of me."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Harry, are Maggie and Junior dead?"

He wiped his tears away, "Oh. They could be anywhere," He paused for a few moments, "Can you come get me?" Teddy was silent for a moment, "Okay," He said in a small voice before he offered Jase the phone again.

"Hello?"

"Thank you for keeping him safe."

"Can you come get him?"

Harry sighed, "I can't. I'm trying to track Junior and Maggie. They're leaving a trail. If I leave, I might lose it. It's subtle, but if I can find it others might. I have to find them before anyone else does."

Jase bit back a sigh, "What should we do?"

"Can you get to Italy?"

"It'll take a few days, but I think so."

"Teddy will know where to go once you're in Genoa."

"Okay."

"Have him send me an owl once you're there."

"I will."

"I have to go. Give Teddy my love."

The line went dead before he could respond. He turned off his phone and tossed it on the bed.

"He had to go. He sends his love.

"What did he say?"

"We're going to Genoa."

Teddy managed a smile, "Genoa. Okay."

The next morning Jase and Teddy went out and used a kiosk at a convenience store to have passport photo's taken. Jase brought Teddy back to the hotel before going to explore Kino Nuevo by himself. He returned much later than he had intended, Teddy was already asleep, but he had two American passports. It hadn't been easy, but he'd managed to find a less than legitimate businessman who was willing to conduct business with a strange American who had no recommendation. Jase and Teddy went to the airport the next day and caught the first flight that would take them to Genoa.

Teddy was a little nervous in the beginning, "I've never flown on a muggle airplane."

He paid attention to everything until their layover in Mexico City. He dozed most of the way to Germany and from Frankfurt to Genoa he was occupied with the on flight movie. He was exhausted and a little moody by the time they got to Genoa. They stayed overnight in a hotel near the airport. They slept to midmorning and then Teddy was awake enough to guide them. They took a taxi, Teddy instructed him in flawless Italian to Jase's great surprise, to a wealthy neighborhood. The taxi dropped them in front of a gated mansion. Teddy made use of the call box; once again speaking Italian, which happened to be one of the few languages that Jase had absolutely no command of. The gate opened enough for them to slip in and closed behind them. Teddy let out a sigh of relief.

"We're safe."

A young man wearing an outfit that looked like it was from the seventeenth century appeared a few feet from Teddy with a loud crack that startled Jase. Teddy jumped into his open arms. After speaking in Italian for a few minutes, Teddy introduced them.

"Jase O'Neill, Angelo Bianchi. Angelo is the half brother of Maggie's father. This is his parent's home. This is where Uncle Draco was going to bring Junior, Maggie and I."

Teddy spoke calmly, although his voice broke when he mentioned his uncle, he was at least able to speak of him without crying.

Angelo shook his head and spoke in softly accented English, "I heard about Draco. It is madness. Were you hurt, Ted?"

Teddy shook his head.

"You're here to stay, correct? Your muggle friend as well?"

Teddy nodded, "Harry wants us to wait here. He's looking for Junior and Maggie."

"Yes, I spoke with him. I gave him some blood to help him track Maggie, but he worries that our relation is too distant. Or perhaps Junior is hiding Maggie too cleverly. He's been utilizing wish magic, Harry thinks."

Teddy nodded, "It wouldn't be the first time he's done it."

"Excuse me. I'm sure you're hungry or tired?"

He looked to Teddy and then Jase, "Let's go inside. Father will come see you once he returns from visiting mother in England."

Teddy nodded. He squirmed out of Angelo's hold and walked beside Jase, holding his hand as they walked up the path and towards the mansion. They were served a simple meal by some very strange creatures called house elves that almost reminded Jase of the Asgard. Teddy spent the rest of the evening talking to Angelo, frequently forgetting to speak English. It took several polite, but firm, corrections from Angelo to get the boy to consistently speak English. Then Angelo brought out a chess set and offered to play Jase. Teddy climbed onto Jase's lap and explained the differences between muggle and wizards chess. Despite the warning, Jase wasn't entirely prepared to the surliness of his pieces. They grumbled at him in Italian, but switched to English the moment Jase spoke aloud in English. Jase and Angelo were evenly matched, but from the way his pieces were carrying on Jase was playing a terrible game. His pieces were terribly put out when Angelo finally did beat him.

One of the house elves showed Jase to a bedroom after the intense chess game. He fell onto the luxurious bed and was asleep almost immediately. He was half aware of a small hand slipping into his during the night and he smiled.

Jase woke before Teddy and returned to the only other room he knew in the home. He found Angelo there reading an Italian newspaper that had a photograph on the front wherein the images were moving. Angelo smiled.

"Good morning, Mr. O'Neill."

"Jase, please."

"And I hope you will call me Angelo," He smiled, his eyes none too subtly taking Jase in.

Jase managed to prevent a blush from developing on his cheeks. Even after his disassociation from the Air Force it had been a long time since he indulged in his interest in men. Angelo was far from unattractive. He smiled back at Angelo, but did nothing to encourage his interest. Angelo smiled in return, not in the least put off.

"You slept well, Jase?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Are you hungry now or will we wait for Teddy to have breakfast?"

"We can wait for Teddy, if you don't mind."

Angelo nodded.

Jase took a deep breath, "Can you explain this situation to me?"

Angelo frowned, "Teddy has not?"

Jase shook his head, "He has, but he's a child."

Angelo nodded, "Yes, but he does understand things very well. He's incredibly perceptive. There was a war in England between two factions of wizards. It was very difficult for Harry and Draco, they were both very involved, though I suspect neither of them truly wished to be. They just wanted to live quietly together and raised Teddy and Maggie away from everything. After their relationship was discovered, they were abandoned by nearly everyone. Not because they were homosexuals, but because they were supposed to be sworn enemies. They were attacked by some of Harry's friends, claiming they were there to help him and rescue him from Draco. Harry almost died in the process and they've been in hiding ever since. Everyone wants to find them for some reason or another and none of them are for altruistic reasons. Harry's not taken it well at all. The only thing keeping him going is finding the children. After that," Angelo sighed, "I fear he will take things into his own hands."

Jase nodded and was about to respond when an older and graying version of Angelo stormed into the room, a barrage of nearly enraged Italian slipping from his mouth rapidly. He stopped the moment he noticed Jase.

"Father, this is Jase O'Neill. He came here with Teddy. Jase, my father Dante Bianchi."

Dante inclined his head gracefully, "Excuse my rudeness. The audacity of the English angers me."

Angelo frowned, "What happened, Father?"

"Once again, they refuse to release your mother's care to me or allow her to be transferred to a medical facility here. I should have insisted your mother change her citizenship. And then some pompous ninny from the ministry had the nerve to try and blackmail me. They truly think Marigold is here."

"He means Maggie," Angelo interjected.

"And that I will allow them to take custody of her in exchange for my wife. How dare they!" He took a moment to calm himself, "You brought Ted here, Mr. O'Neill?"

"Jase, please. And yes, I did."

Dante let a breath that was half a growl. He seemed to be about to launch into another tirade, when he calmed instantly and managed a smile.

"Teddy!"

Teddy hugged the older man much more gently than he had Angelo. They spoke in Italian for a few minutes. After a second hug, Teddy greeted Angelo and Jase. They had breakfast together and Angelo filled Teddy in on the news of a wizarding sport that Jase couldn't quite catch the name of. Dante was doing his best to focus on the conversation, but he was clearly half ruminating. After they were finished, Teddy asked if he could be excused to show Jase the garden.

Teddy held his hand and led him through the mansion, speaking once they were several hallways away from Angelo and Dante, "I think they wanted to talk. But the garden is really neat. I know the names of almost all the plants!"

Teddy spent the morning and early afternoon showing Jase all sorts of magical plants. Most of them were harmless, but after Teddy's description Jase was careful not to let the enthusiastic boy wander too close to them. Angelo and Dante joined them for a picnic lunch on the grounds. Dante disappeared after lunch, but Angelo wandered around with them. Once Teddy was tired of the garden, they played the magical version of freeze tag with several of the house elves. The house elves were trying to catch Jase and Angelo, actually freezing with their touch, and it was Teddy's job to unfreeze them before they became stuck permanently. Teddy had assured Jase that permanently didn't really mean permanently and even if it did, he wouldn't let that happen.

They had dinner inside with Dante and retired as a group to the library to play a game called exploding snap. Jase lost miserably and ended up with his eyebrows practically singed off. A heartily amused Angelo fixed them for him. Jase went to bed alone, but woke up as Teddy climbed in. He tried to hide his tearstained face when he noticed Jase was awake.

"You can start off in here with me if you want. You don't have to sneak in."

"I'm not a baby," Teddy insisted.

"I know. Being scared or lonely doesn't make you a baby, Teddy. Sometimes I feel scared and lonely."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah," Jase said, "I do. Everyone does. I bet Harry does too, sometimes. And Angelo."

"Harry is really brave," Teddy said softly, "He saved the world. He's really strong and powerful. No one can beat him in a duel. Not even Albus, and everyone says he's the most powerful wizard in the world."

"You should ask him. I bet he was scared during the war. And I bet he was scared when he didn't know where you were."

"Maybe."

"Regardless, you can come in here whenever you want."

"Thanks, Jase."

Jase woke slowly. It was still dark and he was aware that there was someone else in the room. He could tell Teddy was beside him and instinctively he knew it wasn't Angelo or Dante or one of the house elves. He remained perfectly still. He felt something touch his shoulder and he reacted before the other person could move away. He pinned the other person of their stomach on the ground with both of their arms twisted behind him. To his surprise, the intruder relaxed completely.

"Jase?"

Jase frowned, "Yeah?"

"Let me up. It's Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it.

**Warnings**: This story includes a sad beginning, clone or mini Jack O'Neill (known as Jase) and slash.

My finals are over. YAY! I'll update more regularly now.

* * *

"I don't know what your game is, Malfoy, but you've never cared before if I acknowledge you. Why start now?" Harry Potter to Draco Malfoy, New New Years Eve

**If You Leave Me Now  
**

**Chapter Two**

Jase backed off immediately. Harry rolled onto his knees, rising slowly. He brought a single finger to his lips. Jase nodded quickly. Harry gently roused Teddy, motioning for the small boy to be quiet as well. Teddy stared at his with wide eyes. Harry again motioned for Teddy to be silent, but pulled him into a fierce embrace once the boy nodded.

Harry took something from his pocket that enlarged into a black sack. He removed a digital camera from the bag and took two photos of Teddy's face. He took a laptop and small photograph printer from the bag as well. He downloaded the photos onto the computer and printed three copies. Harry gave one to Teddy and one to Jase. Harry put the third photograph in his pocket and motioned for Jase to do the same with his. Teddy clutched his photograph so hard it bent.

Harry removed a large photograph from the sack and offered it to Teddy. It was of a young black boy perhaps a few years older than him. Harry nodded his head. Teddy stared at the photograph and after a moment his features began to change. Jase's eyes widened in shock and he had to work not to gasp out loud. Teddy grew a few inches in height and his skin darkened. The last to change was his eye color. The boy from the picture now stood before Jase and Harry.

Harry took an empty soda bottle out of his sack and offered it to the boy. Teddy hugged Harry and then Jase around the waist before he took he soda bottle. The moment Harry released it Teddy disappeared. Harry relaxed once Teddy was gone.

"It's not safe here any longer. Angelo and Dante have gone to Corsica. Their property there has better protections."

"What happened to Teddy?"

"It's part of his magic."

Jase forced himself to calm at Harry's lack of concern, "Okay, but where did he go?"

"England. He'll he safe there."

Jase was doubtful about that, considering what he had heard about England from Teddy and Angelo, but he did not contradict Harry.

"And us?"

"I'm going to take you home. There's no reason for you to remain caught up in this."

"But Teddy-"

"Jase, this is dangerous and were running low on time. Please, don't argue with me," He half pleaded.

"Okay."

Harry shrunk the black sack and put it back in his pocket.

"I'm going to use my magic to bring us back to your apartment. In order to take you with me we need three physical connection points. Skin to skin" He held up his hands.

Jase took a step closer to him and placed his hands against Harry's. Harry interlaced their fingers.

"That's two," Jase said.

Harry closed the distance between them and pressed his cheek again Jase's, "Don't let go."

That was all the warning Jase received before they were surrounded by darkness and hands were pulling him in a million different directions away from Harry. He felt himself slipping away. Harry released one of his hands and wrapped his arm around Jase's waist, pushing his hand under Jase's shirt to touch the skin on his back. Jase wrapped his free arm around Harry's shoulders and they clung to each other so tightly it was painful.

Light and colors returned and it took Jase a moment to realize they were in his apartment. He felt the warmth of Harry's cheek against his and slowly pulled his face back. Bright green eyes met his gaze.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," Jase assured him.

Harry released him and took a step back. They stared at each other for a minute.

"Where will you go?"

"I know where Maggie is. I'm going to get her."

Jase frowned, "But not Junior?"

Harry shook his head, half proud and half exasperated, "No, that kid is really keeping his head down."

Jase smiled for a moment, "I didn't say goodbye to Teddy."

Harry's shoulders sagged, "Yeah. I'm sorry."

Jase shrugged, "You'll say goodbye for me?"

Harry nodded, "And I'll bring him around when-" Harry abruptly cut off, his eyes landing on something behind Jase.

Jase turned around and was not entirely surprised, but certainly not excited to see he had visitors. Teal'c was stoic as ever, but Daniel Jackson was both surprised and relieved to see him.

"Jack."

Jase barely prevented his eyes from narrowing at his friend, "Don't call me that."

Daniel sighed, "Right, sorry. Jase."

Teal'c took a step forward, "Jase O'Neill, we have been concerned at your behavior as of late. Please explain yourself."

"Sorry big guy, but no."

Harry leaned towards him and inquired softly, "Friends of yours?"

Jase shrugged ambiguously. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Daniel let out a tired sigh.

"Jase, you're in a lot of trouble. I think maybe your friend should leave."

Jase frowned, "You believe that bull shit, Daniel?" He asked, surprise in his voice. He managed to conceal most of the hurt.

Daniel wouldn't meet his gaze, "The evidence is pretty damning. And then you fled."

"Do I get to explain myself or are you just going to arrest me?"

"A warrant has been issued for your arrest," Teal'c intoned, "There are those that will use this as an opportunity to take revenge on General O'Neill."

Jase tensed sharply, "I am not Jack!"

"Can you provide evidence that you were not involved in this crime?"

Harry whispered to him again, "Are they talking about Draco?"

Jase nodded to Harry before responding to Tealc's question, "You too, Teal'c?"

"I know your heart. But I am not the one you need to prove your innocence to."

Abruptly, Jack felt Harry's hands clasp his wrists and his cheek press against his from behind. He tensed in surprise at the embrace and the intimacy it implied.

"Chose now, quickly. I'll take you with me if you ask."

Jase stared at Teal'c and Daniel and remembered a time when he would never have trusted anyone over his team. That time was long gone. He doubted he could claim friendship with them anymore. Jack was their friend and he wasn't Jack anymore. He hadn't been since the day he stepped out of the trunk and walked away from old man Jack.

Jase leaned back into Harry's embrace, "Take me with you."

It was a little easier this time, but not by much. However once they emerged from the dark place, Jase swayed on his feet. Harry steadied him.

"How do you feel?"

Jase put a hand out to lean on the wall, "Just a little dizzy. I'm okay. Is that normal?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Harry assured him.

Once he regained his bearings, Jase looked around. Harry was pacing, running a hand through his dark locks anxiously. They were standing in a poorly lit alley off of a busy street. Harry took a deep breath and turned to Jase.

"Is there anywhere I can take you?"

"No, not really," Jase admitted quietly.

Harry studied him for a minute, "Will you help me?"

"With getting Maggie?"

Harry nodded.

Jase shrugged. He was in enough trouble, he might as well help out while he could. He wasn't like he could go home anytime soon and maybe if he remained with Harry, he'd be able to figure out if they were aliens or had gained control of some alien technology. And maybe it would give him a chance to see Teddy again.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

Harry's mouth opened in surprise for a second, before he nodded gratefully, "I can't get near Maggie."

"Are they watching her?"

He shook his head, "No. They know Draco is dead and they're trying to blackmail the remainder of her family from helping her. There is a monitoring spell on her tuned to me because they didn't think anyone else would come for Maggie. If she comprehends my presence or I touch her physically or magically, the spell will alert my enemies."

"Okay."

"Can you speak Russian at all?"

Jase nodded, "Yes. Fluently."

Harry drew a slender stick from his pocket and Jack's eyes widened. The stick was way too long to have been in Harry's pocket.

"How…?"

Harry grinned, "It's bigger on the inside."

"Is that a wand?"

Harry nodded. Jase nodded slowly and waved for Harry to continue on with whatever he planned to do. His eyes were glued to the wand, looking for some sign that it was alien technology. Harry flicked it at a pebble on the ground and the pebble turned into some form of flip open identification. Jase picked it up and opened it. It identified him as a member of the Russian police force.

"Handy. So I'll go in and get Maggie. What does she look like?"

"She's four. She shouldn't be hard to pick out. The family that took her in is white. She's light skinned, but noticeably black."

"Okay. Once I've got her out of the house, what do I do?"

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, an action that immediately caught Jase's attention until he forced himself to look away.

"The safest place for her is Corsica."

"Why didn't you send Teddy to Corsica?"

"The protections are blood based. At best, Teddy wouldn't be protected, but he might actually weaken the protections."

"How can I get her to Corsica?"

"I can send you there."

Jase nodded slowly, "Harry, how were you going to get Maggie before you brought me with you?"

Harry looked distinctly uncomfortable, "I was going to use a powerful form of mind control on someone else."

"Like what Draco did to me?"

Harry shook his head, "No. It's worse. I think Draco just made you want to protect Teddy and maybe obey him a bit. This spell takes away your free will completely."

"Oh," Jase paused, "I spoke with Draco before he cast the spell on me and I took Teddy away."

Harry's hands shook, "He sent you away before he died? He… he was alone?"

Jase nodded.

Harry swallowed thickly, battling tears.

Jase forced himself to continue, "He wanted me to tell you something."

"What?" Harry whispered.

"That Maggie and Junior weren't safe. That Dud was dead."

Harry nodded.

"And that he loved you and he was sorry to leave you."

Harry brought a hand to cover his mouth and stifle his sob. He stepped backwards until he bumped into the wall. He hunched over and barely managed to stay on his feet as he sobbed. Jase moved to stand before him, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. If it was me, I would want to know."

Red-rimed green eyes looked up at him, "I'm glad you told me."

Jase helped him stand and gave him a moment to catch his breath before speaking, "Will you show me where Maggie is?"

Harry nodded. He tapped himself on the nose with his wand and all evidence that he'd been crying disappeared. Without another word he stepped out of the alley and onto the busy street. It took Jase only a few minutes to realize that they were in St. Petersburg. He followed Harry, half wondering if he had been insensitive. He caught his gaze admiring the lines of Harry's shoulders and felt a surge of disgust for himself. Harry had just lost his partner and was frantically trying to piece his family together. The last thing he needed was the only person he currently had helping him begin to fantasize over him.

Harry led him into an apartment building and to the fifth floor. He stopped outside an apartment. He fished a bottle cap out of his pocket and handed it to Jase.

"It will work the moment Maggie touches it. Make sure you are touching it or her, or you'll be left behind."

"Okay. But I can't stay in Corsica."

Harry again shoved a hand into his pocket and removed a Swiss army knife. He cut across his palm and offered Jase the knife. Jase cut his right palm open as well, wincing at the pain. Harry pressed their palms together and let their blood mingle. Jase was surprised at the pleasantly tingling sensation he felt.

"That's my magic," Harry explained.

"Magic is real?"

Harry frowned at him, but let the comment slide, "Once you get to Corsica, have Angelo take you to the floo. The address you want is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Say it."

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

Harry nodded, "Right. No one will be there. Go out the front door and go right. About a mile down the street is a public park. I'll wait for you there."

Jase nodded. Harry released his hand and healed both of their wounds with a wave. Jase examined his unscarred palm in surprise. Harry caught his hand again and met his gaze.

"Thank you."

Jase nodded, "Go on."

Harry nodded and then disappeared with a crack. Jase took a deep breath and turned to face the door. He raised his hand and knocked smartly. It was surprisingly easy to convince them he was a police officer. He made up some bullshit story and managed to get them to hand Maggie over to him without much of a fuss. Maggie was more of a problem than the family that had taken her in. As soon as they were out of the apartment building, she pulled her hand from his and bolted. He caught her before she took two steps.

"Maggie, wait!" He spoke in English.

Tears of fear slipped down her cheeks, "Leave me alone!"

"Maggie, Harry sent me!"

She paused, tears running down her terrified face. She shook her head in disbelief and wretched her small hand from him. She ran directly into the street. Jase was hot on her heels when he felt something slam into his side. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and watching Maggie's head disappear into the crowed approaching him.

"Maggie, come back," He halfheartedly reached for her with his right hand.

He saw her stop and turn back to face him, fear and wonder etched on her face. He lost sight of her as people crowded him. Maggie pushed through the crowd and dropped to her knees beside him.

"…Harry?"

"Harry sent me."

"You feel like him."

"Please, don't run away from me. I'm going to take you to your uncle and grandfather in Corsica."

"Okay," She said in a small voice.

Jase managed to get to his feet, but he had to bite his tongue to prevent from crying out. He brushed aside all attempts to help him. He pressed one hand to the wound on his side and took Maggie's with the other. He turned down the first alley he saw and making sure to keep tight hold of one of Maggie's hands, he handed her the bottle cap. The subsequent sensation was even worse than when Harry had transported him. He almost fell on top of Maggie when it ended. He swayed and was caught by an alarmed Angelo Bianchi.

"Jase? What happened?"

"I hit my head. I'm fine. I need you to show me to the flew or whatever it is called."

Angelo half carried Jase across the room, an office of some sort, and to a large fireplace. He held out a vase of powder.

"You just toss the powder on the fire, state your destination and step in. Jase, I don't think its safe for you to travel."

The combination of worry that he was putting them at risk by being there and the pain that dulled his wits had Jase acting before he even considered the absurd method of travel.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

He was ejected into a library. He promptly dropped to his knees and vomited forcefully. The action hurt his side and he bit back a scream. He gasped for air and tried to stand. He lost his balance and strong arms caught him by the elbows. It was then that he realized this room was occupied by a large group of people. A tall, gangly red haired man was the only thing keeping him from falling on his face.

"How did you get in here?"

Jase mumbled, "Oh, shit."

In short order, Jase found himself held down on the couch, a wand aimed between his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"How did you get in here?"

"No one was supposed to be here. He said the house would be empty. I'm just passing through. I need to go."

He tried to sit up, but hands pushed him back down with such force that he nearly blacked out from the pain. He half heard a short discussion between some of the people. Someone pushed his sleeve up past his left forearm. There was a crash and shouting.

"What the hell are you doing in this house?" An enraged voice bellowed.

For a moment Jase thought it was Harry, but the other man was so soft tempered and mild mannered that it couldn't be.

"Harry, I swear, we aren't part of it. We have nothing to do with the Servants of Albus."

"Bull shit!"

"We heard about Draco and we were worried about you and Teddy."

"But not Maggie?"

There was a telling silence.

"Don't touch me!"

Jase felt hands lifting him off the couch. He was able to open his eyes long enough to confirm that it was Harry who held him. Harry walked swiftly from the house and down the street. He gently set Jase on a bench in the public park where they had intended to meet. He knelt beside the bench and brushed Jase's hair out of his face.

"Jase?"

Jase ignored the little thrill that he found in Harry's gentleness, "Maggie's fine. She's in Corsica."

"Thank you. But what happened to you?"

"I scared her. She ran into the street and I went after her."

"You were hit by a car?"

Jase evaded the question, "Who were those people?"

"We'll talk later," Harry assured him, "Hold tight to me, okay?"

Harry gathered Jase in his arms, but put him back down after just a moment though.

"I can't apparate with you. It'll hurt you."

He hesitated only for a moment before carrying Jase back out of the park. He stuck his wand out into the street and waited patiently. A gust of wind preceded the strangest bus Jase had ever seen.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, I'm Stan Stunpi-" The man stopped and stared at them, "Holy shit."

"I need to get to Surrey."

"Blimey, Mr. Potter…"

"Now!"

Stan jumped, "Yes, sir. Right away, sir."

Jase's eyes closed as Harry carried him onto the bus. He barely took in the strange interior before he drifted off again. He wasn't aware of anything else until Harry was laying him down on a couch and talking. He seemed to be in the middle of the conversation, making Jase wonder if the other man had been talking to him while he was unconscious. He managed a smile.

"…so I've spelled them to go on vacation to London for a few days. The wards aren't great, the blood protection is long gone, but it's safer than a lot of other places. Oh, are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Good, drink this," Jase felt himself being helped into a sitting position and he dutifully swallowed the three vials of liquid that Harry brought to his mouth.

"I carry practically anything you could imagine with me in my pockets. Shrinking bags and expandable pockets are dead useful."

Slowly, the pain and the drowsiness ebbed away. He glanced around the house, which looked surprisingly average to him considering what he'd seen of magic so far.

"Where are we?"

"I grew up here. Dud and I did. This is Number Four Privet Drive. We're still in England."

Jase looked at the state of his clothes in slight distaste, "We'll stay here overnight?"

Harry nodded.

"And in the morning?"

Harry ran a hand through his dark hair tiredly, "Honestly, I have no idea."

He sat down on the couch beside Jase. He picked up the remote control and turned on the television. He frowned after a moment.

"What is this?"

Jase chuckled, "Snakes On a Plane. Worst movie ever."

Harry frowned thoughtfully, "Snakes. Snakes… Oh! I have the perfect place we can hide and it's guaranteed that no one else can get to it besides me. Getting to it has been impossible in the past, especially with young children. You and I might be able to sneak in though."

"What is it?"

Harry smiled and Jase felt his heart skip a beat. He mentally screamed at himself for the third time that day, but he couldn't seem to ignore the fact they he was hopelessly attracted to Harry and only becoming more so. He gave up on trying to ignore and worked on trying to prevent Harry from noticing.

"I'll show you tomorrow. It's actually pretty cool."

The next morning as Harry used his magic to transport them to a thick forest. Jase felt the method of transport was becoming less and less disconcerting each time he experienced it. They walked through the forest silently, until they reached the edge. A few support beams were all that remained of what once must have been some sort of shack. Harry cleared away piles of dirt and rotting leaves with his wand to reveal a cellar entrance. They walked through a dank, musty tunnel for at least an hour until he reached a massive door engraved with snacks. And then Harry did one of the strangest things Jase had ever seen. He hissed at the door. The snakes on the door moved, hissed in return, and the door eased open. They stepped into a chamber.

Jase and Harry stepped forward to stand in the cold and damp chamber before a rotting carcass of some giant creature. In that moment, Jase knew that he and Harry had very different definitions of cool.

"Where are we?"

"This place is called the Chamber of Secrets. We're below a school for magic. There are only two entrances to this place and you have to known parseltongue to get in. Parseltongue is a hereditary ability. I'm the only one left who has it. I used to come here when I was a student… to get away from everything."

"And that creature?"

"A basilisk."

Jase nodded slowly, "Right. A basilisk. What happened to it?"

Harry paused for a moment, before moving past it, "I killed it."

Jase felt a chill move down his spine at cold way Harry expressed himself. He followed him around the carcass and deeper into the Chamber. Harry spoke a short command in the snake language, causing Jase to shiver again. It wasn't exactly disturbing to hear Harry make those sounds, but it was odd. A door appeared and Jase followed Harry through it. They were in a dark and cold library, but it had more potential to be comfortable than the outside Chamber did. Harry whispered a command causing the candles to light and the fireplace to crackle. He smiled.

"You should have seen this place when I first found it. It took my friend Dobby and me ages to modernize it. You don't want to know what the bathroom was like."

Harry wandered around, reacquainting himself with the inner chamber. Still a little tired from the excitement of the previous day, Jase took a leather bound book at random off one of the shelves and curled up in the armchair nearest to the fireplace to read. He stared at words that vaguely reminded him on English, but were too old for him to be able to understand. He sighed and moved to stand. Harry leaned on the arm of his chair, shaking in his head.

"Don't give up so easily. This library tends to give us what we need to most," Harry tapped the book with his wand, "Keep a hold on the book and it will update itself, temporarily that is, to the language you feel the most comfortable with. It should take about ten minutes."

Jase nodded and Harry settled into the armchair beside him.

"Harry?"

Harry turned his gaze away from the fire, "Hmm?"

"Why were there people at Grimmauld Place?"

"They were meeting up to try and find me and Teddy. Everyone knows Draco is dead. I think they thought we might be convinced to return now."

"Who are the Servants of Albus?"

Harry's face tightened, but it was easy for Jase to see that he wasn't irritated by the question, "Did Teddy tell you about the war?"

"He mentioned it."

Harry smiled without humor, "It was an epic battle between light and dark, good and evil, except we so frequently forget that dark doesn't always evil, but I'll come to that later. Albus Dumbledore led the light and Voldemort was the leader of the dark. It was prophesied that I was the only one who could kill Voldemort," He grew quiet, "And when the time came, I did. But we still suffered a terrible war. Albus suffered terribly for it. And there was one blessed month of peace and celebrations. Then the Ministry of Magic, ordered the arrest of all dark wizards. It might not sound so bad to you, but wizarding prison is one of the most horrible things a person can experience. In retaliation, Lucius Malfoy gathered a group of likeminded witches and wizards to fight the ministry. It began with a failed coupe and an attempt on Rufus Scrimgeour's, the Minister of Magic, life. Then the Servants of Albus were formed, like a mockery of Albus's group that had worked to fight against Voldemort. At first, they just worked against Lucius's group, but gradually they began to form their own ideology, even more extreme than the Ministries. Now, they're all fighting each other. The European Union tried to step in, but their observers were all murdered. It's bad. It's really bad here. The school is one of the only safe places left. The Professors keep the children segregated so they won't kill each other, and the parents send their children here so no one else will kill them."

"Were the Servants of Albus responsible for this latest attack?"

"Yes. Bloody hypocrites. They murdered my muggle cousin as he stood, unarmed, in front of children. I despise them more than any of the others. Everyone looks to me to end this war, but I just wanted to raise my children with my partner in peace."

"And now?" Jase asked gently.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know how and- and I don't want to kill. Not ever again. And I couldn't kill Lucius Malfoy. Even if I still hated him from his actions in the war or completely disagreed with him, which I do not, I couldn't kill him. Draco never really forgave him, but I just couldn't hate him."

"Why?"

"He's Draco's father. Which is why I could forgive him and Draco couldn't, I think. Draco idolized him so much when he was little and Lucius just let him down," Harry's voice caught, "Even though Lucius would have preferred Draco ally himself with a woman and produce children to carry on the Malfoy line, he always protected us as best he could. Even though some of his allies hate Draco and think him a traitor for taking up with a light wizard, and the one who killed Voldemort at that, Lucius always subtly guided them away from us. When the Ministry discovered Draco and I were back together away, they came after us. We wouldn't have made it out of England without him. He took a huge risk helping us. And now he's the last of the Malfoy's. I- I wish I could go see him," Harry stood up abruptly and turned his face away from Jase, "Excuse me. I'm probably boring you and keeping you from your book. I think I'll go see about sorting that carcass. It'll be a decent source of income for us, should we need it."

Harry was halfway to the door, but he stopped when Jase called out to him, "Thank you, Harry. I'm glad you told me."

"Your welcome," Harry said thickly, before returning to the outer Chamber.

Jase took a deep breath. The sound of Harry's voice made his chest feel tight. He shook his head. This was an inappropriate time to dwell on that. He opened the book and was pleased to see he could read the cover page.

_Salazar Slytherin_

_This tome will contain my work within art of Potions and other family secrets to be passed down to my heirs._

_Fine. This is a diary. I can't believe I just wrote that. I'm losing all respect for myself._

John smiled and turned the page. The pages continued, as though an invisible wind was moving them. Jase stared when the pages finally stopped, halfway through the book.

_Today I discovered the strangest artifacts. A large stone circle with odd carvings around it and a smaller device with similar designs and a large red button in the center. I wonder what it is. I'll attempt a sketch of it below._

His eyes widened in surprise. Sketched below in intricate detail was a Stargate and dial home device.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it.

**Warnings**: This story includes a sad beginning, clone or mini Jack O'Neill (known as Jase) and slash.

Thanks to Phoenix Catcher for betaing... :)

I hope you enjoy chapter three... please review!

* * *

"I always cared. Why do you think I was so desperate for your attention when we were younger?" Draco Malfoy to Harry Potter, New New Years Eve

**If You Leave Me Now**

**Chapter Three**

Harry Potter woke up from a dead sleep in the middle of the night and grinned immediately. He had a lead on Junior. One of the monitoring spells he left to detect Junior's magical signature had been triggered. He dressed quickly and woke Jase O'Neil briefly. He told the young man where he was going and left him a portkey as a method of escape from the Chamber if he didn't return or send word in a few days. Jase shook his head.

"I'll go with you."

The gesture made Harry smile, "I can't track Junior if I'm worried about your safety."

Jase didn't look pleased, but he didn't argue with Harry, "Okay. Be careful."

Harry left the same way they had entered and apparated the moment he was in the Forbidden Forest. He walked slowly, firmly griping his wand, down the muggle street. His heartbeat increased as he approached his cousin's house. From the outside, the house looked the same as ever. He used alohamora on the front door and entered cautiously.

"Junior?"

He concentrated for a moment, and followed the direction the monitoring spell was sending him. He paused for a moment by a nearly incinerated couch and remembered when he had discovered his cousin's body beside it. He forced the image out of his mind and stepped into the kitchen.

"Junior? It's Harry."

"Still can't stand to call the boy by his proper name, Potter?"

Three individuals, two that he immediately recognized and one that seemed familiar to him occupied the kitchen and he tensed in rage. Junior wasn't here. And judging by the device in Dolores Umbridge's hand, he never had been. He stared at her coldly.

"How did you get his blood?"

Percy Weasley answered the question with a cruel smirk, "We found it here. Bit careless of you to flounder off and leave his blood for anyone who might come by."

Harry ignored the dig, "Where is he?"

Percy shrugged, "That's not an interest of ours."

Harry resisted the urge to hit the man and eyed the stranger instead, "New flunky?" He glanced at the man standing between them.

Umbridge smiled, "This is Jack O'Neill. He's very concerned about his poor nephew, Jase."

Harry glanced at Jack for a moment and saw enough resemblance between him and Jase that he doubted the story was a complete lie. The men in Jase's apartment had originally called him Jack. Harry wondered if Jase was named for this relative.

"He has no reason to be. Jase is well."

Percy scowled at him, "How well can he be when you forced him to murder and replace the lover you tired of? Draco was a fool. He should have known you'd do to him what you did to Ginny."

Harry felt his face pale in surprise, "I never raised a hand or a wand to Ginny or Draco. You don't really believe that, do you Percy?"

Percy regarded him with contempt, "Yes, I do, Potter. Ginny tried to leave you. My sister smartened up and you couldn't take it."

Harry shook his head, "No, you don't. You know why Ginny left. You know, Percy. She just wanted to protect Gideon and Fabian! She had no choice but to go into hiding or remain and watch her babies murdered because they had the audacity to be born. But this isn't about that, is it?"

His sneer didn't lessen, "My sister would have listened to me if you hadn't interfered. Those bastards that she calls her children have no right to live. But she smartened up. She tried to leave you and you murdered her!"

"You're a fool, Percy. But this isn't about your sister. You never had much use for her. This is because of Hermione. I didn't do anything to her, Percy. She left because she couldn't stand the sight of you."

Percy took a step towards Harry, but Jack insinuated himself into the situation, "Let's all take a deep breath here and calm down. Mr. Potter, where is my nephew?"

"Safe," Was all Harry was willing to say on the subject.

"I'll have you in Azkaban for this one, Potter!" Percy snarled.

"I didn't kill anyone, you bloody moron!" Harry snarled, "Neither of them are dead!"

"You've kept them this entire time?" Percy screamed, spit flying from his mouth, "You monster! You filth! Where are they?! Where is my wife?"

"Enough!" Jack shouted, "This is none of my concern and nothing to do with the purpose of this meeting! Mr. Potter, where is my nephew?"

"Your nephew saved two of my children, Mr. O'Neill. I give you my word that he is safe," Harry said sincerely, "I owe him a great debt. No harm will come to him wherein I can prevent it."

"Take me to him. Let me hear it from him."

Harry snorted, "Please. Your connection to Jase gets you a modicum of courtesy and that is it. I told you he was safe. You've taken up with my enemies. You've taken up with child torturers and betrayers. I'll tell you no more."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "Mr. Potter, this is your last chance."

Harry merely rolled his eyes. It was going to take a lot more than an angry muggle to scare him. Jack's expression hardened.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Jack darted forward and grabbed his elbow. Harry felt a strange sensation spread from his stomach throughout the rest of his body and he knew he was being transported. But it wasn't like anything he had ever experience. He hadn't been taken in side-long or portkeyed. He glanced around for a moment and realized two things immediately. He was in an otherwise empty room on some sort of muggle vessel and it was in space. Outer space. Orbiting Earth. He occluded his mind to help hide his fear. He aimed his wand at Percy.

"Stupefy!"

Percy went down without a fight, but Umbridge was more prepared. She blocked the first spell he sent at her and sent a barrage of her own back at him. Harry flung Jack out of the way and their duel began.

"How does it feel, Potter? You're stuck here and your mudblood nephew is wandering around somewhere down on Earth. Alone. Anyone could find him. You'll be lucky if they just use him as a bargaining chip. Most likely, they'll just kill the little snot!"

The jibe had the desired effect on Harry, and one of her hexes got through his shield. A large welt appeared across his arm. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Jack rousing from his position on the floor.

"Just give up, boy!"

Harry put up another shield, but didn't attack, "What's your game, Umbridge? What do you want? Percy was spouting about putting me in Azkaban, but you didn't join in. What do you want?"

"Dear Cornelius still does the good work from within the Ministry, Potter," She spat, "He still cares about the people, unlike you, you good for nothing son of mudblood. But the good work isn't cheap."

"I see," Harry said softly, "You want money. You want me to pay you to go away. You don't care about Jase, you just wanted access to the muggle technology to contain me."

"Give me Draco Malfoy's key."

"I don't have it."

"GIVE ME HIS KEY."

"I don't have it! I never had it. It was his key! Why would I have it?"

She snorted, "Of course you kept close tabs on your little boy toy."

Harry felt the anger drain out of him as he shook his head, "I didn't need to control Draco to have him at my side. Do you honestly think he would have risked everything for a man that didn't trust and respect him? I feel sorry for you. You've no idea what love for another person is like."

"I need that key and you're going to give it to me."

"Are you deaf? I don't have his key!"

"You still haven't learned to stop telling lies, you little shit?! I guess the lesson didn't leave enough of a lasting imprint. GIVE ME HIS KEY."

Harry resisted the urge to rub the spot where the scar on his hand remained.

"NOW!" she bellowed.

"You fucking nutter! What the fuck do you want it for?"

"Lucius Malfoy cannot be allowed to continue to have access to his family's wealth. He is a mutinous pariah!"

Harry shook his head slowly, "You're lying to me. What is it that you really want?"

A startled expression spread over her face and she clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle whatever it was she said.

"Tell me!" Harry commanded and aimed his wand at her face.

Her hands were forced away from her mouth and she struggled to press her lips together, but the words tumbled out anyway, "The Blood Tie Stone for the Black family is in the Malfoy vaults."

"You murdering bitch. That would kill Teddy. A little boy!"

"That boy is inconsequential! Expendable! The son of a documented halfbreed! He's no better than the Weasley wench's bastards! A halfbreed is a halfbreed!"

"Watch your mouth about Remus Lupin," Harry cautioned coolly.

"Give me the key. Bellatrix Lestrange must pay for what she did to Cornelius!"

"He lost a hand. That is nothing compared to the pain he put Bella through while she was forced to watch her sister tortured and murdered!"

"She deserved it! Foul murdering bitch that she is!"

"Narcissa Malfoy never hurt anyone. If it weren't for her, Voldemort would still be alive."

Jack held his hands before him, "Everyone needs to take a deep breath and calm down."

"She deserved to die! They're all dark! They all must be killed! Give me the key."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I will not. There is nothing you can say or do that will entice me to give it you. I will protect my godson with my life."

"Avada kedavra!"

And then all hell broke loose. Harry conjured a large mirror that shattered violently when the green spell hit it. Glass exploded in all directions. Jack ducked under a console and Umbridge threw her arms up to protect her face. When Umbridge lowered her arm from protecting her eyes, Harry was gone and she screamed in rage.

Harry walked slowly through the corridor. He forced aside his anger at Percy Weasley and Dolores Umbridge and tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. He approached the first window he encountered and studied the Earth. For a moment his panic and fear ebbed as he marveled at a sight he'd never imagined he might witness.

"I can't apparate that far."

Some of the wonder was replaced with worry. He never should have left Jase alone in the Chamber. He let his hope at finding Junior distract him from also protecting the man he owed his other two children's lives too.

"Okay. Get off the ship. Get to Jase. Find Junior. Figure out the specifics on the way," Harry mumbled. He smiled to himself as he imagined Draco's reaction. That does not constitute a plan, the other man would insist.

"Sure it does," Harry whispered, "It has steps and an end goal."

Harry jumped in surprise and was jolted out of his thoughts as an alarm began to sound.

"Fuck."

"POTTER! YOU SCUM! FILTH! MUDBLOOD! YOUR PARENTS SHOULD HAVE DROWNED YOU AS A CHILD."

Harry winced at the high-pitched scream that echoed through the corridors from Umbridge's sonorous spell. He found the sound of her voice more irritating than her specific words. He cast a disillusionment spell over his body before he continued down the corridor, carefully keeping out of the way of the soldiers that passed him. He made his way to the bridge and pressed himself into a corner to see what he could learn.

"Potter's whereabouts are unknown, sir!"

"That woman's gone mad."

"She's holding General O'Neill hostage, Colonel Caldwell, she's threatening to kill him unless we deliver Harry Potter to her."

Harry rolled his eyes. She was such a melodramatic maniac. Despite that, Harry was annoyed with himself for not thinking to bring Jack with him when he escaped from Umbridge. He was Jase's uncle. Leaving the man to be tortured or murdered by Umbridge was a poor way to repay Jase for his kindness and assistance.

Colonel Caldwell spoke, "Get General O'Neill out of there!"

"We can't, sir. She's done something…"

Harry waited for the door to open before escaping from the bridge. He jogged back towards the room where he'd left Umbridge and Jack. He rounded a corner and slammed into someone.

"Shit!"

He landed flat on his back. He silently cursed himself for swearing out loud. Moody would have a field day cataloging the mistakes he'd made so far. A young man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a wary expression stood before him. The soldier reached out with one hand to feel through the air and the other went to the side arm at his hip.

"Who's there?"

Harry slowly rolled to the side, but the soldier seemed to anticipate this. He nudged his foot a few times and came into contact with Harry's leg. Before Harry could do anything, the solider drew his gun and aimed it at Harry's midsection.

"Show yourself!"

Harry allowed the disillusionment spell to fade. Without blinking, the soldier adjusted his aim to Harry's chest. Harry slowly lifted his hands and showed them to the soldier.

"I'm not armed and I really have no desire to be shot. Can I stand?"

"Don't make any sudden movements," He warned.

Harry stood slowly, keeping his hands visible, "My name's Harry Potter."

The soldier smiled sarcastically, "I figured."

"You're English! Your accent… Are you from Surrey? What's your name?"

"Don't hold your breath that we're going to bond over it. I'm Lieutenant Palmer."

Before Harry could inquire after his first name, Umbridge used the sonorous spell again.

"POTTER. I KNOW YOU ARE STILL HERE. GIVE YOURSELF UP."

Harry pressed his index finger to his throat and when he spoke his voice was magnified to an equal volume, "AND YOU'LL LET JACK GO?"

"YOU HAVE MY WORD."

Harry removed his finger, "Fucking liar."

Lieutenant Palmer stared, "How did you do that?"

Harry smiled at his expression, "Magic. Listen, I'm sure you've probably been told to take me to Colonel Caldwell or something, but she's not playing around. She really will kill him. There isn't a lot of time. I can stop her."

Lieutenant Palmer studied him, "If I don't take you to Colonel Caldwell?"

"There isn't time. This entire thing is a miscommunication."

"So you haven't kidnapped the General's nephew?"

"I really haven't. But I do know where he is and that he is there willingly. He's safe. Umbridge was using Jack to try to get to me. She couldn't care less about his nephew. She wants something from me that she can use to hurt people. She's completely mad."

"Are you asking for my help? You aren't going to use your magic to get past me?" Lieutenant Palmer demanded.

"You believe me?"

"I've seen stranger things."

Harry smiled, "Will you help me?"

Lieutenant Palmer nodded slowly, "Yes. I will. What's your plan?"

"She won't expect me to have help," He said slowly, "And she doesn't know anything about muggle technology."

Lieutenant Palmer raised an eyebrow, "Muggle."

Harry resisted the urge to pinch himself for his slip up, "Technology. She doesn't know anything about technology."

Lieutenant Palmer nodded, "We can use that to our advantage. Can you make yourself invisible easily?"

Harry nodded quickly, "Yes."

"Do it and follow me."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him before obligingly disillusioning himself again. Lieutenant Palmer looked impressed in spite of himself.

"Still there?"

Harry poked his shoulder none too gently, "Yep."

Lieutenant Palmer swatted his hand away before turning and walking down the hallway, assuming that Harry was right behind him.

"How sophisticated is this magic of yours, Mr. Potter?"

Harry moved to walk beside him and answered the question, "Rather. Why?"

"Can you make a duplicate of yourself?"

"She'd know. We're doing this backwards, Lt. Palmer."

"How so?"

"I'll surrender myself to her. You'll be invisible and hit her upside the head with your gun or something. Knock her unconscious."

After glancing around to make sure they were alone, Harry ended the spell on himself and disillusioned Lt. Palmer.

"Fascinating. I can't see myself."

Harry chuckled at the wonder in his voice, "I can get us into the room. We need to be connected in three ways."

"Connected?"

"Skin to skin," Harry elaborated.

A moment later he felt a hand on either side of his neck. Lt. Palmer leaned forward and pressed his forehead and the tip of his nose to Harry's.

"Acceptable?"

"It'll do," Harry said, "Hold tight."

Harry apparated. The moment he reached his destination he held his hands up to show Umbridge he did not have his wand. She kept Jack before her as a shield, her wand digging into his neck.

"Give me the key," she said, "I'm done playing. Do you think I won't kill him?"

"You're capable of it," Harry admitted, "And I wasn't lying to you when I said I didn't have Draco's key, but I think I know where it is."

"Which is where?"

Seemingly form nowhere, a blue energy appeared and struck Umbridge in the back. Both she and Jack fell to the floor, unconscious. Harry winced and nudged Umbridge off Jack with his foot. He turned the man over and was about to enervate him when a voice spoke.

"I better not get court marshaled for that. Make me visible again, will you?"

Harry aimed his wand in the general direction of Lt. Palmer's voice and smiled when the spell faded from the man and he was visible again.

"Thank you, Lt. Palmer."

Lt. Palmer smiled, "Call me Mark."

Harry returned the smile, "Mark, then," He aimed his wand at Jack, "Enervate."

Jack slowly opened his eyes and Harry jerked back in surprise. The resemblance was so striking that he remembered in clear detail the first time he met Jase in Corsica. Their eyes were exactly the same. He pushed the feeling away and offered Jack a hand.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I got shot with a zat," he grumbled, but took the hand Harry offered. He glanced around the room and his eyes landed on Lt. Palmer, still holding the firearm. Jack sighed, "Lt. Palmer, nice work."

"Thank you, sir."

"Mr. Potter, I owe you an apology."

"I've done some pretty wild things trying to protect my family."

"You might think you are protecting Jase by hiding him, but-"

"Wait a minute, you don't really think that Jase murdered someone do you? I barely know your nephew at all and I could tell you that much of him at least."

Jack was quiet for a moment, "Mr. Potter-"

"No, you listen to me. I loved Draco," he cleared his throat, "If I thought there was even a chance that Jase had anything to do with hurting him, I'd never help him. I'd kill him myself. Draco was murdered by wizards," his voice softened, "It was only a matter of time before they caught up to us again. Now if you please, I need to return to Earth and find my nephew before he's caught and murdered as well."

Jack sighed, "Jase isn't who he appears to be. He isn't so simple as he presents himself. His disappearance has concerned factions of my government. Do you really want even more people trying to find you?"

"Not at all, but regardless, I'm not sending him anywhere against his will."

"Take me to him. Let me speak to him."

"I don't trust you."

"Then I cannot return you to Earth."

Harry sighed and glanced at Mark for a moment before speaking again, "How about a compromise? I'll bring someone else with me to confirm that Jase is well and remaining with me of his own volition."

Jack glanced at Mark for a moment, "You trust Lt. Palmer?"

"He's the only other person I know on this ship and he hasn't colluded with my enemies or taken me off the planet without my consent, so yes, I trust him comparatively."

Jack nodded slowly, "Fine. I'll beam you back to Earth. Lt. Palmer, I expect you to report to Stargate Command in five hours."

"Yes, sir."

Jack turned back to Harry, "Well, where do you want to go?"

"Britain will do nicely, thank you."

Jack nodded and a moment later Harry felt the strange sensation beginning in his belly that signified this type of transportation. A moment later he and Mark were standing in an alley in London. Harry leaned against the wall and let out a long sigh.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Harry straightened and nodded, "Yeah. We'll apparate again," He offered his hands.

Mark took both of his hands. They looked at each other for a moment before Harry released one his hands. He pushed both their sleeves up and retook Mark's hand, also pressing his elbow to the other man's elbow. He apparated to the Forbidden Forest and led Mark through the tunnel and into the Chamber of Secrets. Mark startled at the sight of the giant carcass, but continued to follow Harry. They found Jase reading in the library. He jumped up at the sight of Harry, but frowned when he saw Mark.

"Harry? It's been ages. Where's Junior?"

Harry seemed to deflate, "It was a trick. This is Mark. Lt. Palmer, I mean. Jack sent him to make sure I'm not torturing you or something."

Jase glanced at Mark for a moment and fought not to scowl, before returning his attention to Harry, "A trick? Which faction was it?"

He snorted angrily, "None. It was someone else entirely. Anyway, Mark, should I leave so you can talk to Jase?"

Mark nodded slowly, "For a few minutes."

Jase spoke the moment Harry was out of the library, "Tell my uncle I'm fine. I haven't done anything wrong and I don't need his help."

Mark raised an eyebrow at the angry proclamation, "Harry hasn't coerced you in any way to remain with him?"

"No."

"Then why have you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Harry seems like a good guy, but why are you here? His life is chaos. From what I've heard, more than one group of people want him and his family dead. One of them took your uncle hostage trying to get to him. These people are serious. Do you think they'll spare you if they catch you?"

Jase was quiet for a moment, "You wouldn't understand. Maybe I didn't enjoy being out of the game as much as I thought I did. Tell my uncle it started because I met this kid who was in trouble and he kind of reminded me of Charlie and I wondered if Charlie had been alone and in need of help if anyone would have bothered."

"Who's Charlie?"

"My-" Jase tensed, "My cousin. Jack's son. Just pass the message along, okay?"

"You haven't answered my question. So it started because of the kid. What about now?"

"I found a reference to alien technology. I'm going to look into it. You have my answer. Run along and report to my uncle."

"You've got an attitude, kid."

Jase rolled his eyes, "I'm not a kid."

"You could come back with me."

"And face a trumped up murder charge curtesy of Jack's enemies? No, thank you."

"Do you really think the General would let that happen?" Mark challenged him.

"I'm not willing to sit in jail while the whole thing gets sorted out, which might not even happen. What are your orders? To ascertain my wellbeing or drag me back to the General?"

"To ascertain your wellbeing," Mark confirmed.

"You've completed your mission. Go away."

"A serious attitude," Mark commented before leaving the library in the direction Harry had gone.

He heard Mark and Harry talking for a few minutes, but couldn't make out their specific words. About half an hour later Harry returned and dropped into the nearest chair. Jase watched him wiggle in the seat until he got comfortable.

"I took Mark back to the States so he can report to your uncle that I haven't mangled you. I'm exhausted."

"How did my uncle get involved in his?"

"They were trying to use your uncle and his access to advanced muggle space technology to contain me long enough to force me to give them access to Draco's family vault. They wanted access to a specific magical device to use it to kill a woman called Bella Black. Actually, it would kill the entire Black line, of which there are only two remaining survivors. Bella and her sister's grandson, Teddy."

"They want to kill a little boy?"

"They hate Bella so much that Teddy is irrelevant to them," Harry explained tiredly, "Tomorrow I'm going to break into the vault and destroy it."

"You can do that?"

Harry was quiet for a long moment, "Never tell anyone this. Not even my children. Draco and I performed a blood ritual. I can access his vault as easily as he could because I have Malfoy blood in my veins."

"Can I come with you?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Last time you went off without me you ended up kidnapped and trapped on a space ship. You could use someone to watch your back and if you don't make it back, I'll be trapped here."

Harry nodded after a moment, "Okay. We'll go together tomorrow morning."

Harry woke Jase up shortly before dawn and they left the Chamber together. Harry apparated them to an empty alley in London and they walked down the street and towards the Leaky Cauldron together. Jase glanced sideways at Harry and almost stopped in surprise. Harry's features had changed. His eyes were brown. His hair was brown and long enough to cover the scar on his forehead. He also seemed much shorter and tanned. He grinned.

"That's useful," Jase admitted.

Harry led him through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. Jase forced himself not to look around at all the interesting and unusual things and instead act as if he was completely used to them. They approached a formidable looking building that Harry identified as the wizarding bank, Gringotts. Once inside, Jase had a little more trouble projecting nonchalance when he saw the goblins. Harry told one of the goblins the vault he wanted to access and the goblin laughed in his face. He smiled nastily when Harry insisted.

"You'll be in for a nasty surprise. But who am I to deny a wizard who so casually asks for access?"

He summoned another goblin to lead them into the bank. The goblin took them via a cart ride to a long hallway lined with double doors. He waited silently in the cart while Harry and Jase entered the long hallway. Harry left out a soft sigh that caused his bangs to flutter.

"This could take a while."

"Which vault is the Malfoy's?"

Harry smiled, "All of them."

"Do you know which one it's in?"

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea."

Jase watched as Harry entered no less than sixteen vaults before he found the one containing the Blood Tie Stone for the Black family. He gained entrance to the vaults by simply standing still in front of the vault until the doors creaked open. Harry stared at the Blood Tie Stone. It was a smooth red oval that fit comfortably in the palm of his hand. He ran his thumb across it.

"Uh, hey. Why don't you point that somewhere else? Like not at me," Jase spoke.

"Silence, mudblood. Who are you? How dare you come here! Explain yourself or draw your wand."

Harry slipped the stone into his pocket and ended the spell that changed his physical appearance before stepping out of the vault. Jase stood warily before Lucius Malfoy with his hands up to show he wasn't armed. To Harry, Lucius seemed to have aged ten years. His blonde hair was streaked with grey and although the wand he aimed at Jase was steady, he seemed to be almost leaning on his cane.

"Lucius."

Lucius blinked at the sight of Harry and then turned back to Jase and spoke almost hopefully, "Draco?"

Harry's eyes widened, "Draco's dead."

Lucius stumbled and only managed to remain upright because of his cane, "They notify me when vaults are accessed. I came here because I hoped perhaps it was Draco. I was determined not to believe he was dead unless I heard it from your lips. Who killed him?"

"The Servants of Albus."

"And the children?"

"Ted is in hiding. Maggie is with her father's family."

"And the other one? You're still allowing him to remain with that muggle?"

"That muggle was his father, Lucius," Harry said a little coolly, "who died protecting him and Maggie. I don't know where Junior is. He's hiding himself remarkably well."

Lucius was quiet for a moment, "Why did you come here? And who is he?"

"I came here for the Black family Blood Tie Stone."

Lucius frowned, "Is Ted unwell?"

"I came here to destroy it. Umbridge wants it."

His frown deepened, "Why?"

"She wants to use it to kill Bella."

"I see. Put it back in the vault. It'll be safe there."

"I already destroyed it."

Lucius smiled, "Harry, please. Haven't you yet learned that you cannot lie to me? It's in your pocket."

"It needs to be destroyed," Harry insisted quietly.

"That isn't your decision to make."

"Yes, it is. I'm the Head of the Black family."

Lucius glanced at Jase for a moment, "I will not argue with you about a family member in front of a strange wizard of common birth."

"He's not."

Lucius glanced at Jase skeptically, "What's your surname?"

Harry spoke again, "I mean that he isn't a wizard."

Lucius tensed, "You brought a muggle here? A muggle??"

"He saved Ted and Maggie."

"He's a muggle!" Lucius sneered, "You dishonor Draco and his memory."

"He's not my lover," Harry said quietly.

Jase was distinctly uncomfortable, but he didn't flinch away from Lucius Malfoy's gaze. That gaze narrowed and for a moment Jase feared that Lucius could somehow see into his mind and that he would learn of Jase's attraction to Harry. Lucius, however, just glared at him contemptuously for a moment before glaring with slightly less rancor in Harry's direction.

"Then why is he here?" Lucius challenged.

"He saved Ted and Maggie and it caused him trouble with the muggle authorities. I'm keeping him safe until I can right it."

Lucius accepted the answer, but obviously wasn't pleased about it, "Give me the Stone."

Harry shook his head.

Lucius sneered, "You never were very good at following tradition, Harry."

"Draco and I never married. I am not your son. You have no authority over me."

Lucius was mildly surprised, "I don't think you've spoken so disrespectfully to me since the mudblood Riddle died. All the same, I must insist you give me the Stone."

"I will not and I cannot apologize. I won't risk Bella and Ted."

"Won't risk us to what?"

All three men turned around as a woman approached them. She was one of the most beautiful women Jase had ever seen. She had dark hair piled on her head and bright blue eyes. She wore a dark green dress underneath a dark cloak. She looked to Jase as though she was a Lady from the Victorian era. Lucius narrowed his eyes at her.

"I told you to wait, Bella."

Bella smiled apologetically, but was otherwise completely unaffected by his disapproving tone, "I heard my name. Hi, Harry."

Harry smiled gently, took her hand and kissed the back of it, "Hello, Bella. This is my friend Jase O'Neill. He's a muggle."

Bella's eyes widened and she moved so that Harry was between her and Jase, "Really? He doesn't look like a muggle. He isn't filthy or half naked. He doesn't appear to be frothing at the mouth."

"Bella, who told you that about muggles?"

"Aunt Walburga."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well, she was wrong. Muggles aren't all that different from wizards. Jase is really nice. He's a friend of mine."

Jase offered Bella a friendly smile. He tried to look as non-threatening as possible.

Bella hesitated, "All the same, I don't want Rodolphus to get the wrong idea. You won't say anything to him, will you?"

"Of course I won't. And neither will Lucius. Right, Lucius?"

Lucius bowed to Bella, "Of course not, my dear."

"Bella, I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you about something important."

"What is it?"

"Harry, don't-" Lucius warned.

"To keep you and Ted safe, I want to destroy the Black family Blood Tie Stone. May I have your permission to do that?"

Bella's eyes darted around nervously, "Why ask me? It's your decision."

"Bella," Lucius said soothingly, "Harry didn't mean it. There's nothing to be upset about."

Bella wrung her hands violently, "I'm not upset. Do I look upset?"

"I think you should take your potion," Lucius suggested.

"I have one in my pocket," Bella said softly.

"That's good. I think you should take it now."

Slowly Bella slipped her hand into her pocket and took out a small vial. She stared at it. She uncorked it slowly and a cruel smile spread over her features. She slowly turned the vial upside down and dumped the liquid on the floor. Wild blue eyes looked up slowly.

"For shame Lucius. Consorting with halfbloods and muggle vermin. Where have your morals gone?"

"Bella," he said gently.

"I'm NOT Bella," she screamed, "Bella is cowering in a corner. She thinks you're going to destroy her."

Harry glanced at Lucius out of the corner of his eye, "Lucius?"

Lucius sighed, "After Narcissa died, Bella and Bellatrix went mad with grief. I used the Blood Stone to calm her mind and keep her sane. If you destroy the Blood Stone it'll kill one of them and the other one will be mad again."

She smiled, "I doubt the three of you would get out of this vault alive. It'll be just like during the war, Harry. I'll kill Ted. I will! I'll do it. I swear I will. He's a filthy son of a halfbreed. To preserve the honor of the Black family, he'll be the first one I kill."

"You're trying to anger me into acting without thinking. Why?" Harry inquired.

"Bella is the weaker of us. Once she's dead, no potion will be able to force me into the recesses of my own mind."

"But you'll be mad again."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm willing to risk that."

"I'm not," Harry said quietly.

She blinked in surprise, "What? But… but, Harry! You have to!"

Harry jerked in surprise, "Bella? Why are you pretending to be Bellatrix?"

She took a deep breath, "When Bellatrix makes you mad sometimes you do things without thinking. The thing is, the Blood Tie Stone might as well be destroyed, especially if it will protect my sister's grandson," she avoided Lucius' gaze, "I've been putting off telling you, Luc. It's not working very well anymore. It's not helping me keep control of my body from Bellatrix anymore. Using the Blood Tie Stone was a good idea to heal my mind, but it's starting to fracture again. The potion and my stubbornness are the only things keeping Bellatrix from regaining control. I've kept her down for years, but she's gotten stronger, especially since Cissy died. I'm sorry I said those things about Ted. You know I don't really think that about him, right Harry? You know I love Ted."

"Of course I do, Bella," Harry assured her

"Bella…" Lucius said softly, "Don't get upset. We'll look into another treatment for you."

"There isn't another treatment."

"You don't know that."

"I do," Bella said gently, "We both do. I still can't believe that I grew up to become Bellatrix. I can't believe Rodolphus would let that happen to me. I remember all that happened, but it's like a story I once heard. I have the dark mark on my arm and I remember becoming a death eater, but I'm not. That's not me. That's Bellatrix. She groveled before a madman and let him torture our body until our personality split into two. I don't want our memories. I don't want to remember Rodolphus like that. He was so dirty in Azkaban."

Lucius shook his head, "He loved you. He couldn't stop it. None of us could."

Bella held her wand against her chest with the tip pressing against her chin, "I don't mind dying. I've known for a while that it was going to end like this. I had thought to do it when I was alone, but I feel better with you and Harry here. Besides Teddy, you're the only family I have left. You're a good brother, Lucius. I want you to know that this is a good thing. I'm not afraid. It's better than letting Bellatrix control me again. All those people she killed," Bella's eyes watered, "Sirius… I couldn't stop her. We used to be good friends and he died hating me because of her."

Harry took a step forward, "Bella, don't talk like that. We'll find a way."

"There is no way. Thanks for taking care of me, Lucius. I never understood why you and Cissy didn't have more children."

Lucius shook his head, "Bella, please. Don't leave me."

"Don't be scared. I love you."

"Bella, don't go. Bella, listen to me. Put down the wand. Please. I'm begging you. Don't go. I don't want you to go," he whispered desperately.

Bella smiled, "Avada kedavra."

Lucius screamed as Bella's body dropped to the ground. Her wand slipped from her fingers and rolled across the floor. Harry put his hand over his mouth to muffle his cries. Lucius dropped to his knees and gathered her up in his arms and held her limp body tightly. He buried his face in her hair and screamed.

/\ \/ /\

Vernon scuffed his trainer against the ground. It was practically coming apart at the seams. Something caught his attention and he slipped into an alley and leaned against the brick wall. He wished with all his might to blend in. The men dressed in a bizarre assortment of muggle clothes passed without noticing him. He sighed with relief, but remained where he was to be safe. Another group of men passed, but they were dressed appropriately and conversing in the local dialect. Vernon lingered in his hiding spot long after they had gone. He was too tired to move and he was out of ideas on where to go.

"Come on, Uncle Harry," he whispered, "Find me."


End file.
